This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Currently, the vast majority of magnetic resonance imaging and functional imaging studies are conducted at relatively low magnetic fields of 1.5 or 3.0 Tesla. However, theoretical considerations as well as experimental evidence have suggested that there is a fundamental dependence of image signal to noise ratios, functional imaging contrast and spatial specificity on the magnetic field strength. The general aim of this proposal is development of fMRI and MRI techniques for whole brain acquisitions at high magnetic fields (7 T &9.4 T). In achieving this aim, fMRI/MRI studies will be conducted at the ultra-high magnetic field of 9.4 Tesla for the first time in humans.